


Short On Time, High On Desire

by pterosounds



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: 3.16 smut, Canon Compliant, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 09:22:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8050858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pterosounds/pseuds/pterosounds
Summary: Carmilla’s voice has always had an effect on you, even before you were head over heels in love with her. And every time you thought you were getting further with the whole denial and repression in the form of friendship tactic for holding the shambles of your ruined relationship, her voice drops. It’s soft, and so full of adoration with just the slightest undertones of desire. When you hear her murmur “Laura Hollis, chessmaster…” as you finish explaining your plan for summoning a pagan god, you try everything in your power to keep her tone from getting to you.





	Short On Time, High On Desire

Carmilla’s voice has always had an effect on you, even before you were head over heels in love with her. And every time you thought you were getting further with the whole denial and repression in the form of friendship tactic for holding the shambles of your ruined relationship, her voice drops. It’s soft, and so full of adoration with just the slightest undertones of desire. When you hear her murmur “Laura Hollis, chessmaster…” as you finish explaining your plan for summoning a pagan god, you try everything in your power to keep her tone from getting to you.

You feebly try more “friends” talk, but the way she’s looking at you sends your ramble into maximum overdrive and no amount of denial is capable of masking the spark that ignites between you two. As soon as the word “buddies” is out of your mouth, you know you’re done for, and it’s a matter of who is to make the first move. There is a brief moment where everything stands still, and you take that time to calculate how quickly you could shove all of your research off of the desk and pin Carmilla to it. 

Of course, acting on this intrusive thought would be wildly inappropriate, and  _ not _ what friends-buddies-comrades would do..

Yet your body reacts to the tension before the rational part of your brain can say “hey, maybe not?” and so you throw caution to the wind and lunge at her.

Sweeping the book off of the desk, you practically launch yourself into Carmilla’s lap and go in for a searing kiss. You don’t have time to be embarrassed about the needy sound that you make as the sensation of physical contact consumes you.

She stands up, or at least tries to while you’re all but climbing her, and the two of you fall back onto the desk. With frantic movements, she pushes herself into a more stable position as you straddle one of her legs. WIth one hand still cupping the back of her neck, your lips crash together again and again. It isn’t the prettiest kiss, but damn does it feel good and send righteous heat between your legs.

Grinding down on her thigh, you whimper her name into her mouth, and you feel her smile against you. Her hands start sliding up from your hips and under your shirt, and you sit up to start unbuttoning it.

“I should just rip that off of you.” She growls.

“We have a limited wardrobe in the death library, remember?” As much as you would like for her to rip  _ everything _ off of you and vise versa, you really can’t afford irreparable damage to your clothes.

If everything in your lives were perfect, and this was a normal hookup, you would tease her. You would have slowly undone each button while subtly grinding against her. You would relish the tortured yet oh so aroused fire in her eyes ignite further and further with each patch of skin you revealed. 

But nothing in your lives is perfect, and you’re short on time knowing your father or LaFontaine could barge in at any time. You hardly chose a private part of the library to do this in. So you don’t tease her. Instead, the blouse is off of you in a second, and Carmilla is already tugging your tank top over your head

“Get that jacket off.” You whisper to her as you work on undoing your jeans. She happily obliges, and soon the two of you are back to making out, this time shirtless. Her skin isn’t cold like all the vampire stories say they are, but she also isn’t as warm as you. This dynamic lends itself to something sensual that you can’t put your finger on, but you associate it with the other times you two have had sex, and so you suppose that in and of itself is enough to turn you on more.

Feeling your skin rub together as you work your lips against hers heats you up even more, and you wonder if you feel like fire to her.

You sort of hope you do.

Her thumbs hook through your belt loops and tug impatiently, and you laugh under your breath as you help her out. Your jeans get caught around your ankles due to you still having shoes on, but you can’t really bring yourself to care because her hand is suddenly between your legs and feeling you through your underwear.

You sigh her name again as her lips move to your neck and nip at the tender skin there. Resting your weight on one elbow, you move your other hand between your bodies and feel for the button on her leather pants. She lifts her hips up in anticipation, and through some sort of skill that has only been awakened due to extreme thirst, you successfully yank down her pants single-handedly.

“Can I…” Carmilla trails off as you feel her fingers trail along the seam of your underwear.

You hate how needy you sounds when you tell her yes.

She pushes your panties to the side and runs two fingers between your folds; teasing your entrance and lingering over your clit. You push your hips forward and pin her shoulders down, forcing eye contact.

“We don’t have the time for your usual crap, Carm.”

She smirks below you and gives your a few more teasing rubs. “I don’t think anything about this is usual.” But she must agree with you on the time constraint, because without warning she pushes both fingers into you.

Letting out a guttural moan, you buck your hips into her palm. Digging your nails into her shoulders, you ride her fingers as they curl inside of you. Stars dance in your vision as you demand she go faster and keep up with the desperate pace you’re setting with your thrusts. The sounds your bodies make as your arousal drips over her hand and dampens your thighs is like music to your ears, and you’re sure your little sighs and moans are just as good to Carmilla.

You feel your orgasm building inside of you embarrassingly fast, but that’s what you need right now. Fast and hard. And pagan gods above is this going to hit you hard.

“I’m close.” You pant, and you feel Carmilla’s chest shake with silent laughter.

“I can tell, Laura.”

Your name on her lips is just as intoxicating as ever, perhaps even more so in this moment. You feel sweat start to bead up on your forehead and lower back as you continue to desperately ride her.

“I feel you tightening up.” Carmilla whispers into your ear. She nips at your earlobe and you’re finding it harder and harder to take in enough air to stay conscious. Until she says those three words. “Come for me.”

It slams into you like a freight train. Your back arcs and your head tilts back, and you can’t help the high pitched “fuck” that escapes your throat as you’re wracked with wave after wave of pleasure. She hasn’t stopped moving your fingers, and you can see yourself quickly getting too overwhelmed to function, so you grab her wrist to stop her and raise your hips up to remove her. Taking in a steadying breath, you guide her hand up to her mouth. She picks up on what you’re asking her to do, and enthusiastically takes her fingers into her mouth, sucking them clean.

You slide off of the desk, and she sits up to watch you, confusion in her eyes. It makes you want to laugh, because she must genuinely think you weren’t going to reciprocate. You try not to think about how she’s a little bit justified in this assumption, but that just fuels you to prove her wrong.

You grab her hips and tug her towards the edge of the desk before pulling off her boots and finally getting her pants off completely. You take her thong off with them for good measure.

The desk is high enough, or maybe you’re short enough, so that getting down on your knees puts your head right at level with her thighs. Running her fingers back through your hair, she crosses her ankles behind your back, tugging you closer to her. You hook your arms under her thighs to hold onto her hips and do your best to ignore the hard corner of the desk biting into your forearms.

You look up at her, swiping your tongue over your bottom lip, and she looks back down at you with awe and desire. With a deep breath, you lean in.

It’s been too long since you’ve tasted her. You missed it. The flavor makes you shiver slightly, and you moan into her center as you run your tongue over her entrance. She rolls her hips and tugs at your hair, and you take that as an invitation to get going. Time is of the essence, so you decide you’ll need to go all or nothing. Your knees hurt and the desk is uncomfortable, but goddamnit you’re going to give her your all.

Keeping one hand on her hip, the other snakes back under her, and after a few precursory licks, you slip a finger into her. She moans in response, and you imagine she’s just as wired as you were. It won’t take long.

Pumping your arm steadily, you swirl your tongue around her clit, loving the small sounds she makes as you do so. You try to move faster, but angles are hard (or at least they’re never easy) and you can’t get in deep enough.

“Scoot forward.” You tell her as you pull away. You can feel the faint chill of air hitting the moisture on your chin, and you’re sure you look ridiculous to Carmilla, but she doesn’t seem to mind because she immediately follows your order. Adjusting yourself, you continue your ministrations, and this time you’re able to reach the ridged spot inside of her with ease.

At first contact she shudders, and with each following thrust of your hand, you feel her grips on you tighten. Her thighs press into your ears, making you unsure if you heard her next words correctly.

When you apparently don’t respond to her demand, you hear her beg louder. “ _ Harder _ , goddamnit!”

Oh.

You can do that.

You pull your head back and get up on your feet. “You’re gonna have to loosen your legs, Carm.” And you can tell how much she wants this because she doesn’t even try to argue with you. Her legs part further, and you lean into her to run kisses over her jaw and her neck before granting her wish.

Slowly pulling your fingers out makes her whimper, but you quickly thrusting them back into her makes her scream. You repeat the motion again and again, and she pulls even harder on your hair.

“Laura…” Her voice is high and pitchy. You know she’s struggling to keep her supernatural strength in check, and something about that struggle for power fuels you on. Harder and faster, you thrust your fingers back into her, and you get to the point where you’re sure you can add a third.

So you do, and oh is she responsive.

She pleads for you to keep going, repeating the words “don’t stop” over and over like a hymn until you feel her walls close around your fingers and her entire body tense up. She opens her mouth in a silent scream, and her hips buck a few times as you leave your fingers inside of her, buried to the knuckles.

She curses under her breath as her body relaxes, and you gingerly pull your hand away.

You look at one another, so many words unspoken.

“I’m… going to shower.” She whispers, tearing her gaze away and getting off of the desk. She picks her pants off of the floor, and without another glance at you, disappears into the library.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr @ carmunism, and scream into the void with me


End file.
